me he enamorado de un playboy
by amutolove1000
Summary: Amu es una chica nueva que al llegar se encuentra con alguien muy hentai y con el paso del tiempo se va enamorando de el advertencias lime y lemon
1. Chapter 1

NARRADORA POV'S

Era una mañana de primavera el primer día de clase una chica estaba durmiendo hasta que...

AMU POV'S

Estaba durmiendo tan plácidamente hasta que mi despertador sonó

–no quiero levantarme

–vamos amu-chan hoy es tu primer día de preparatoria en tu nuevo instituto-dijo mi chara Ran

Lo siento no me he presentado soy Hinamori Amu y tengo cuatro shugo charas Ran,Miki,Suu y Dia, tengo 16 años tengo me han transferido a la Academia Seiyo ,tengo un cuerpo bien dotado según decían en mi antiguo instituto, tengo el pelo rosa que me llega hasta la cintura y mi piel es blanca.

–amu-chan date prisa que sólo te quedan 30 minu...-dijo Miki

Salí los más rápido que pude de mi cama para darme una ducha sin dejar hablar a mi chara...

EN OTRA PARTE  
Un muchacho de cabello color zafiro al igual que sus ojos estaba tumbado en su cama hasta que...

IKUTO POV'S

Estaba tranquilamente tumbado pensando en que voy hacer con todas las chicas que me van a perseguir ya que yo soy el playBoy de la Academia Seiyo

oh lo siento no me presentado ...

Soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto o más bien conocido como el playboy de la Academia Seiyo, tengo el pelo y los ojos color zafiro y tengo un chara llamado Yoru que es

medio gato

–Ikuto deberiamos irnos ya~nya

–tienes razón Yoru vamos .

EN LA ACADEMIA SEIYO(Ikutopov's)

–Bueno clase hoy hay una estudiante tranferida, pasa por favor –dijo nuestro sensei nikaido

Se abrió la puerta y entro una chica de pelo rosado...


	2. Chapter 2

Ikuto pov´s

la chica que vi entrar era realmente guapa y con un cuerpo tremendo me quede con la boca abierta.

-esta es Hinamori Amu ¿algo que decir Hinamori-san?

- Bueno...eh un gusto-dijo la cosita linda

-sientate al lado de Tsukiyomi-san-que bien hora de seducirla

-eh...hola

-hola cosa bonita

-no trates de ligar conmigo eh..-

-Tsukiyomi Ikuto encantado

-Hinamori Amu y no intentes ligar conmigo ikuto

-vamos no te hagas la estrecha

-no me hago la estrecha es que no me gusta que intenten seducirme

-oh vamos

-jumm dejame en paz ya

Amu Pov´s

QUIEN SE CREE ESE IKUTO INTENTANDO COQUETEAR CONMIGO menos mal que le pare los pies y la clase continuo tranquila hasta el recreo es ikuto empezó

otra vez..a ligar conmigo


	3. Chapter 3

normal POV´S

Amu rechazaba a Ikuto y Ikuto lo seguía intentando conquistarla pero en eso los charas se despertaron

C.D.A POV´S (charas de Amu)

Oímos la voz de Amu-chan discutiendo con un ¿chico? si ella es nueva en este instituto y ya los chicos están interesados en ella pero no me sorprende ya que en

su anterior instituto era la chica más deseada y la conocían como ¨cool & spaicy¨

C.D.I (chara de Ikuto)

Me desperté y oí a Ikuto ligando con una chica pero un momento esa chica le dijo que no me sorprende ninguna chica se le había resistido nunca

normal POV´S

Los charas salieron de sus escondites y Amu y Ikuto se quedaron sorprendidos por los charas del otro

Amu POV´S

Es imposible ese tipo tenia un chara

Ikuto POV´S

Con que esa chica tenia charas ehh esto va a ser divetido


	4. Chapter 4

Amu pov´s

Por fin se acabo el insti a descansar a casita pero tengo un montón de deberes

-arrgrgrg

-amu-chan que te pasa -a esa miki siempre se preocupa por mi.  
-nande monai nande monai.

En otro lugar...

Ikuto pov´s

-Yoru que te parece si en la noche le hacemos una visita a Amu

-me parece bien (bien podre ver a miki yeyyyyy!)

-(ummm voy a ver a mi sexy Amu ummmm)

Ya de noche en la casa de Amu

Con Ikuto : observaba a Amu desde el techo de la casa de al lado

-listo para cazar a mi presa -se relamía los labios al solo pensarlo

Con Amu : salia del baño y sentí como si alguien me observara bueno da de repente alguien toca la ventana de mi balcón era Ikuto lo que me faltaba y yo

acabo de salir de ducharme que mal yo en toalla y ese hay mirandome de manera pervertida

se abrio la ventana del balcón y Ikuto se me fue acercando lentamente hasta tenerme acorralada contra la cama

Normal pov´s

-I-I-Ikuto q-qq-que h-h-haces

-Amu se mía

-dem...ah Ikuto para onegai

-no -ikuto hizo que Amu se cayera encima de la cama y el se puso encima de ella


	5. Chapter 5

Anteriormente

Ikuto para onigai-dijo amu  
-no

Cap 5

Normal pov's

Ikuto estaba encima de Amu se fue acercando a su cara para besarla ,ella estaba tan sorprendida que no correspondia al beso pero poco a poco fue cerrando los

ojos y empezo a corresponder ,ikuto le mordio el labio inferior para que abrira la boca

-Ikuto para porfavor

-no esta noche seras mi

-demo ikuto bueno veras es que yo todavia soy virgen u/u

-QUE ?!TO-TODAVIA ERES VIRGEN

-eto si

-bueno entonces hasta luego primero conseguire que te enamores de mi y luego te hare mia MI NEKITA SEXY

-eso nunca va a ocurrir y si pasa es que es el fin del mundo -.-

-hare que te enamores de mi hinamori Amu

-En tus sueños Tsukiyomi Ikuto...y ahora FUERA DE MI CUARTO

-volvere MI nekita sexy-

de un momento a otro poso sus labios sobre los de la pelirosa

-adios nekita

-aaarrrggg maldito seas Ikuto me las pagaras ya veras me vengare de ti

Lo siento por no escribir es que suspendi 2 materias y las tuve que recuperar ...bueno pero aqui les dejo un nuevo cap comente porfavor aaa y antes de que se me olvide los 5 primeros que comente le asignare un puesto en mi fic solo tienen que poner los datos del personaje que quieren que pongo y ya oki bye bye


	6. Chapter 6

Normal pov's

Y ahora que hago ya no podre mirarle a la cara argg maldicion -pensaba la pelirosa mientras iba a la escuela

este va a ser un dia muy largo-dijo en forma de suspiro

Derepente sintio unos brazos que la rodeaban por la espalda

-hola mi linda nekita-xxx

-i-i-ikuto o-o-ohayo

-amu

-n-na-nani ikuto

-aishiteru amu

3,2,1

-QUE?0/0

-jajaja deverias de haber visto tu cara jajaja

-MALDITO SEAS!Tsukiyomi Ikuto

-jajaja

-ikuto ven aqui*sonrisa macabra*

-eto...yo mejor me voy llendo a la escuela *sale corriendo*

-no escaparas de mi Ikuto me las pagaras

Amu empieza a perseguir a Ikuto hasta la escuela pero no se detienen Ikuto sube hasta llegar a la azotea y Amu va detras de el

-ya te tengo Ikuto

-mierda...eto Amu que te parece si lo dejamos aqui

-no  
-bueno entonces te invito a un helado y al cine al salir de clases me perdonarias la vida

-ummm...acepto

pasaron las clases con tranquilidad sono el timbre

-ya vamonos quiero ese helado

-vale vale pareces


	7. Chapter 7

Anteriormente -vake vale pareces una niña pequeña jajaja

cap 6

-callate ikuto y date más prisa en recoger tus cosas

En la heladeria ...

-amu de que sabor quieres el helado?

-de chocolate

-umm... no sabia que te gustace el chocolate ami tambien me gusta sabes

-ummm oki pero ahora ve a pedir mi helado rapido

despues de un rato...

-toma aqui tienes tu helado

-gracias

-amu sera mejor que vayamos llendo al cine

-vale

ya en el cine...

-que peli vamos a ver ikuto ?

-esa te parece bien amu

-u-u-una d-d-de t-te-rr-or

-si por que te da miedo *dice con una sonrisa burlona*

-Hinamori Amu no le teme a nada baka neko

-bueno entonces vamos a verla

-por mi bien **porque tendre que ser siempre tan orgullosa arggg **

En la pelicula...

-ahh*amu se agaro del braso de ikuto*

-no que no le tenias miedo a nada

-callate


	8. Chapter 8

anteriormente ...

-callate

-jjajajaja

normal pov´s  
se veia a una cierta pelirosa salir del cine agarada del brazo de cierto peliazul

-ikuto hoy me diverti mucho gracias

-mmmmmm asi me agradeces amu

-entonces como quieres que te agradesca

-asi -le coje del menton y la beso es un beso dulce y calido

-baka por que haces eso

-por que me gustas

-si no me lo demuestras no te creo

la vuelve a a besar

-neko hentai

-si pero soy tu neko hentai

-neee ikuto podriamos salir mañana ya que es sabado al parque de diverciones

-me parece bien osea que sera nuestra segunda cita

-QUEEEE y cuando tuvimos la primera

-hoy

-*sorprendida*

-amu para mi esto fue una cita no te diste cuenta

-etto yo tambien lo pensaba ...gomen por no decirtelo

-bueno ya son las 8 es mejor irnos

-sip

ikuto acompaño a amu hasta su casa

-adios ikuto hasta mañana

-adios mi princesa te recojo a las 11 oki

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

-arrrrgggg me he dormido ikuto esta por llegar

la pelirosa se tomo una ducha rapida

-miki ayudame a a vestirme

-ok

-esto esta bien

-si

15 minutos más tarde suena el timbre

ring ring

-ya voy...hola ikuto  
-hola

-vamos

-si

en el parque de diverciones

-adonde vamos primero-dijo amu

-que tal a la montaña rusa-dijo ikuto

-vale

después

-que divertido fue-amu dijo

-que tal si vamos a la casa de terror  
-noooo ... mejor vamos al carrusel

-vale

en el carrusel

-oye por que te subes en el mismo caballo que yo

-por que quiero

-bajate

-no hoy sere tu ´´principe azul´´

-tu no eres un principe eres un neko hentai

-deja de moverte que te vas a caer

-no bajate del caballo

-te vas a caer

-ahhhh

-te lo dije

-oye ayudame a subirme

-jajajjaja no

-ayudame

-vale vale no te enfades

-mmmmm

se bajan del carrusel

-tengo hambre-dijo amu

-vamos a comer algo

-siiii

-vamos a por un perrito caliente

-vale

en el restaurante

ikuto fue a pedir las ordenes de comida y se le hacercaron unas chicas (amu:zorras yo:callate y dejame seguir con el fic amu:oki ikuto:celosa yo te quiero a ti

yo:ya callence o lo cambio al tadamu no que va odio a ese gay)

-hola guapo quieres divertirte un rato-dijo xxx

-si vente con nosotras-xxxxx

-quieren dejar a mi novio en paz-dijo amu

-y tu quien eres-xxx

-pues soy su novia asi que dejenlo en paz

-tks vamosnos-xxx  
-con que mi novia ehh amu

-solo lo dije para que te dejaran en paz ikuto *sonrojada*

-mmmm no te creo

-bueno cree lo qu-

no la dejo continuar por que la beso

-neko hentai

-amu quieres ser mi novia?

-ettoo...s-s-si  
-te amo

la volvio a besar

-sera mejor irnos ya es tarde -dijo ikuto

-si

en casa de amu

-adios ikuto no vemos

-adios

se despide con en beso dulce y calido derepente oyeron una voz detrs de ellos

-one-chan el es tu novio

-amiiii ,mama

-amu que lindo es tu novio como se llama

-soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto un gusto

-onee-chan tu novio es muy guapo

-amiii

-onii-chan ami te quiere mucho

-ikuto -kun por que no te quedas a cenar  
-lo siento no puedo señora hinamori

-llamame solo midori

-mmmm vale adios amu

-adios ikuto

le da un beso

en la cena

-otto-san tengo que decirte algo

-que pasa amu

-tengo novio

-QUEE


	9. Chapter 9

Anteriormente

-QUEEEEE

Amu pov´s

-si papa tengo novio-dije

-y es muy guapo-dijo mi madre

-nooooo porque mi pequeña amu mi pequeña amu porqueeee*llorando a mares*

-otosan no soy pequeña tengo 16

-mami papi va a iundar la casa si sigue lloando

-me voy de casa *se encierra en el baño*

-mama cuando va a salir papa de baño

-no se hija

Normal pov´s

Charas de amu:amu-chan despierta

-que pasa

-ikuto está llamando a la puerta –desu

-que hace aquí no me dijo que vendría

-amu revisa tu móvil-dijo ran

-ehhh porque

-tu solo lee los mensajes –dijo miki

-a ver este ´de: ikuto para: amu

Como esta mi preciosa novia voy a ir a tu casa tu madre me llamo invitándome a comer te veo allí nekita sexy

Posdata: te amo ´

-queee está en la puerta miki ayúdame con mi ropa

-si ….esto esta bien

-si es perfecto…ya esta

Tocan el timbre ding dong

-ya voy …hola ikuto pasa

-hola amu estas hermosa

-gracias…mamá ikuto ya está aquí

-quien es ikuto –dijo el padre de amu

-veras papá ikuto te presento a mi padre papá él es ikuto mi… novio

-konichiwa señor hinamori

-ikuto onii-chan has venido

-si ami ¿Qué tal estás?

-muy ben

-ikuto ven pasa vamos a mi cuarto

-si

-noooo mi niña aun es pequeña para llevar chicos a su cuarto, me voy de casa

-mamá voy con ikuto a mi cuarto nos avisas cuando este la comida

-si

-vamos ikuto

Ikuto pov´s

Umm con que el cuarto de amu me pregunto cuántas cosas pervertidas le podré hacer

-amu –la abrase por detrás-aishiteru amu

-a-a-aishiteru i-i-ikuto

-te vez muy tierna cuando te sonrojas

-graci-no la deje terminar por que la bese

-amu tu labios saben a fresa

-y los tuyos a chocolate

En ese momento nos llamó midori para que bajáramos a comer

Normal pov´s

Se veía a midori intentando que tsugumu saliese del baño

-vamos cariño sal del baño te he preparado tu comida favorita

-enserio

-si*sale del baño*se amable con ikuto-kun

-vale

-mama ya está puesta la mesa

Ya comiendo…..

-y cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo

-desde ayer

-ikuto cuántos años tienes?

-16 años

-ikuto de verdad amas a mi hija

-si la amo si ella no podría vivir haría todo lo que fuera por ella*mirando tienamente a amu*

-ikuto… bienvenido a la familia –dijo el padre de amu

-arigato señor hinamori

-llámame solo tsugumu

-si… muchas gracias

-muchas gracias por la comida

-ikuto que tal si vamos a dar un paseo –dijo amu

-vale que tal si vamos al parque

-vale

-ami también quiere ir

-vale ami iras pero solo con una condición se obediente

-si ami será obediente

En el parque

Las persona susurraban cosas como ´´que pareja tan bonita y su hija es muy linda

Amu pov´s

La gente creían que yo era la esposa de ikuto y la madre de ami

-ikuto la gente piensa que somos los padres de ami

-ummm si fueras madre serias la mejor

-gracias

-perdon tu eres tu eres hinamori amu ?-xxx

-si soy yo *se da la vuelta* zero eres tu cuando volviste?

-amu te extrañe mucho *abraza a amu*

-arggg

-perdon mira te presento a mi celoso novio ikuto, ikuto este es mi mejor amigo de la infancia zero

-un gusto -dijo zero

-ummm

-ikuto se amable

-ummmmmmm

-bueno zero nos vemos ya nos vamos

-adios

en el camino hacia la casa de amu..

-amu ese tipo no me cae bien

-ya ikuto no seas celoso yo solo te quiero a ti

-amu no me gusta que estés con otros hombres

-ikuto que dulce eres te amo

* * *

ya acabe por favor dejen sus reviews amutolove1000 se despide gracias LOLITA GOTICA por darme la idea


End file.
